onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tonjit
| affiliation = Nomads | occupation = Nomad, Stilt walker | birth = October 2nd | age = 61 (debut) 63 (after timeskip) | height = 110 cm (3'10") | jva = Naoki Tatsuta | Funi eva = Bill Flynn |blood type = F }}Tonjit is an elderly nomad belonging to a tribe that lives on Long Ring Long Land. Appearance Tonjit is an elderly man, with wrinkles and a round white beard. He has small round eyes, a round nose, and is missing one tooth. He has a purple-brown hat, with brown fur lining, and brown cloth on the sides. He wears a yellow tunic, with green lining with a circle design on the end of the sleeves, and side of the chest. He has a purple sash, with a red string hanging down. He wears purple shoes, held on by white strings, and grey on the toe area. He also wears vertical zigzag striped purple and tan pants. Twenty two years ago, he wore the same clothes, but had a less wrinkled face, and a shorter beard, which was black. He also had not lost his tooth yet. Gallery Personality Tonjit is a very kind yet equally eccentric old man, as he claimed to remember Luffy from a long time ago when he first met him, and calmly accepted the truth once Luffy and Chopper said that they haven't seen him before. He has a tendency to have no consideration of the consequences of his actions, as he wound up getting himself stuck on a pair of bamboo stilts for ten years while attempting to break a world record for the tallest pair of stilts. He loves his horse Shelly very much and she also feels the same about him. Abilities and Powers Though demonstrating no combat ability, Tonjit is markedly durable for a man of his age, surviving an extremely long fall with no injuries beyond a nosebleed. He also appears strong enough to haul a wooden cart several times his size without issue. Weapons Tonjit owns what appears to be a musket, though its functionality (and his overall skill with it) remains unknown. History Past Having loved stilts his whole life, Tonjit spent much of his adulthood obsessed with mastering the world's tallest set. So deep was this obsession that he even disregarded news of Gol D. Roger's execution as unimportant. In his early fifties, he pursued his dream with a set of stilts hand-crafted from Long Ring Long Land's bamboo. While climbing them, however, he realized that he had severe acrophobia, leaving him too scared to dismount. In the process, he wandered away from the rest of his tribe, who eventually conducted their regular migration without him; only his beloved horse Shelly stayed behind. As time passed, the bamboo stilts continued growing, trapping Tonjit higher and higher up. However, he managed to survive by eating fruit from equally tall trees scattered around the landscape. Long Ring Long Land Arc Approximately ten years later, Tonjit was rescued by the Straw Hat Pirates, whose captain Monkey D. Luffy attacked and broke the stilts after they inadvertently bumped into him. Initially mistaken for the bamboo's kami, Tonjit soon befriended the Straw Hats, sharing all he knew about Long Ring Long Land (as well as some long-curdled milk). He was further heartened to be reunited with Shelly, celebrating by taking her on a joyous ride around the prairie. This reunion, however, was cut short by Foxy the Silver Fox, who callously shot Shelly on a whim. While Shelly was quickly mended by Tony Tony Chopper, a furious Tonjit threatened to retaliate with his own gun. Concerned for his safety, Luffy warned him down, almost simultaneously accepting a Davy Back challenge against Foxy's crew. Though supportive of the Straw Hats, Tonjit took no part in the ensuing Davy Back Fight, even patronizing the food stalls set up by the Foxy Pirates. After the Foxy Pirates were defeated and sent off, Tonjit and the Straw Hats encountered Admiral Aokiji of Marine Headquarters. To their amazement, Aokiji used his Devil Fruit powers to freeze a solid path around Long Ring Long Land. Overjoyed, Tonjit immediately gathered Shelly and all his possessions onto a cart, and - after bidding a final, grateful farewell to the Straw Hats - caught up with his tribe in a matter of weeks. From The Decks of the World Two years after his encounter with the Straw Hats, Tonjit was seen reading news about the crew in the company of several grandchildren. Anime and Manga Differences Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *''Dragon Dream!'' *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' Trivia *Tonjit's clothing, nomadic lifestyle, his horse, and his dwelling in a yurt seems to be based on the lifestyles of the nomadic peoples of Mongolia. *He is the shortest adult human male in One Piece, with the only other human being shorter than him is Bakkin. References Site Navigation ca:Tonjit it:Tonjit Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Long Ring Long Land Characters